prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 : Eien no Tomodachi (プリキュアオールスターズ New Stage ３ 永遠のともだち Lit. "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 : Eternal Friends") is the sixth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and the last of the "New Stage" film'', including the 16th movie of all ''Pretty Cure movie series. It will be released in theaters in Japan on March 15, 2014. The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters will make their movie debut. Preview The story follows the Cures as they venture into a world of dreams, where a mysterious enemy threatening to turn those dreams and ambitions of children all over the world into nightmares. All of the Pretty Cures gather once again to stop this enemy. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon Secondary Characters *Blue *Kurumi Momoka *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Minori *Minamino Souta *Aono Remi *Kurumi Sakura *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki *Kuroda Rumiko *Sakuma Toshiko *Sawai Naomi *Shiku Nanami Villains *"Akamujū" (Nightmare Beast) *Zakenna (Cure Black's Dream) Movie Character Returning *EnEn *Gureru *Sakagami Ayumi New *Yumeta *Maamu *Nami Trivia *Unlike the other New Stage movies, all 37 of the Cures will have speaking roles. *The opening will be sung by Nabatame Hitomi (Cure Heart) and Nakajima Megumi (Cure Lovely). **This is the first All Stars movie that the opening is sung by a Cure's seiyuu. **This is the first All Stars movie that the ending is sung by a Cure's seiyuu as well, as not only Nabatame Hitomi and Nakajima Megumi will be singing it, but also Honna Yoko (Cure Black), Kimoto Orie (Cure Bloom / Cure Bright), Sanpei Yuko (Cure Dream), Oki Kanae (Cure Peach), Mizuki Nana (Cure Blossom), Ami Koshimizu (Cure Melody), and Fukuen Misato (Cure Happy).The Ending will also feature the mascots. *Unless proven otherwise, this will be the first time a main series Cure will be introduced in an All Stars movie before her appearance in the main series as Cure Honey is set to appear here yet may not show until episode 9. Another Toei franchise, Kamen Rider, does this in their Movie WAR crossover movie series when they introduce a Secondary Rider. Merchandise Please refer to main page Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Eien no Tomodachi Merchadise for more. Gallery 1470341 559996254087155 826790141 n (1).jpg AllStarsNewStage3.jpg Ff43ad7f2d001c93a9ddc12886ea886c.jpg newstage33.jpg newstage31.jpg C10 1 main.jpg C10 2 main.jpg C10 3 main.jpg Nami of PCAS NS3.jpg megumihime.jpg|Megumi And Hime about to transform. allnewstage3.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars aidamana.jpg|Mana rescues Megumi Newstage3movie.jpg|Ayumi appears. LeadCuresyume.png 972105517c2c90ba8d0c847d5e32d605.jpg 4b5598a33758dde278caa22d16360e64.jpg 357c417bafa9ae2fe0ef545ddb346ac1.jpg 19432d3e91f0c66c708216fc69690826.jpg Akamujū.jpg|Akamujū Videos Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Stubs